Isaac E. Hiltshire/Inventory
Inventory Four-leaf clover pin Isaac discovered this pin in an abandoned classroom during his summer camp. It has become a trademark of his, since it's constantly on his person, whether it be pinned to his hood, scarf, or jacket.To Isaac, the pin is merely a "good luck charm," but it also symbolizes his trust in others. The origins of the pin are more closely related to him than he thinks. Scapegrace Crown Pin Over the winter break of 2025, Isaac managed to purchase some magical items from an unscrupulous shopkeeper who was after Isaac's Chocolate Frog Card collection. They are crown-shaped pins that can apparently "bond" people together and were a "must-have" for close friends. Isaac liked the idea of being close with his friends, and bought the pins. They ended up costing the rest of Isaac's winter allowance as well as four of his rare Chocolate Frog Cards. If two people were to don one each and touch it with their wand hand while thinking of the other person, two pins can “bond” together. Once bonded, the wearer can touch it with their wand hand and think of the bonded person to get a vague idea of where they are. They would sense that they are “somewhere in the dungeons,” or “somewhere in the towers.” The wearer would have to be familiar with where the location is to know if the bonded person is there or not. If they do not know about the location, they would just get static thoughts or be unable to think of anything at all. Also, the temperature of the wearer's pin would reflect the bonded person's emotions. The options are, but not limited to: room temperature for idle/relaxed, scalding hot for angry or scared, warm for happy or excited, and cold for sad. Unlike the location-sense, the wearer does not have to touch the pin to feel the temperature; it changes on its own. Also, the wearer does not need to be familiar with the bonded person’s location in order for their pin to change temperature. With the pin temperature, the wearer can get an idea of what the other person is feeling no matter where they are. A person does not have to be wearing the pin to get “tracked,” they just need to have the bond established. But if they want to track someone else, they must have the pin. Isaac gifted a pin to Roz Claesson, Isla Kavindra Estrelle, and Tristen White. The Scapegraces are currently bonded through the pins. Quidditch Through The Ages Isaac is frequently rereading this book. He claims he has read it eighty times back-to-back already, which is unusual since he does not like reading. It is filled with handwritten notes, doodles, and sticky tabs to bookmark important parts. Valeria Chovnik's Expeditionary Society Badge On the last day of the Isaac's first year at Hogwarts, he encountered Valeria. They discussed the future, the abandoned Expeditionary Society that Valeria was once part of, and how Isaac was to be trusted to bring it back. Valeria left Isaac with her old Expeditionary Society badge as well as her blessing to bring the adventure guild back as his own. Dragon Tooth Necklace Along with the badge, Valeria Chovnik also gave Isaac a small dragon's baby tooth. Isaac is completely oblivious to the fact that it's a real dragon's tooth; he believes it's just some shark tooth or something. He attached it to simple leather necklace and began to wear it under his clothing. Animated Peruvian Dragon Figurine In his fourth year, Isaac bought an animated dragon figurine alongside Elijah Miller at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Broomstick Being a Quidditch player, Isaac owns a personal broom. In the winter break of 2024, his Muggle ex-friends stole a large sum of money to help him buy a nice broom (thinking that they were for expensive cleats), much to Isaac's dismay. They claimed that Isaac had a bright future and should not end up like them, and that he should do what he can to do well at his new school. Isaac used the money to buy a Firebolt Supreme with hazel twigs, his first broom. At the end of his third year, the Firebolt Supreme was struck by lightning during the final Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match. Ever since that incident, Isaac has been using Lilly Hana Akiyama's old Starsweeper. Quacky One of Isaac's only items from home, this duck plushie is secretly hugged by Isaac when he sleeps. During his second year, he lent Quacky to Lilly Hana Akiyama in attempt to comfort her after the death of two pet foxes. Chocolate Frog Card Collection Isaac is an avid Chocolate Frog card collector, and keeps his rare ones safely in his dorm room or his bedroom at home. His common cards are usually bound together with a rubber band in his backpack for trading. He is hoping to own the Helga Hufflepuff card one day. Various Wimbourne Wasps Memorabilia Isaac received a Wimbourne Wasps beanie from Tristen White in the Christmas of 2024 with his favorite Quidditch team, the Wimbourne Wasps. Isaac frequently wears this beanie when school is not in session. He also mentions having many posters of the professional Quidditch team. Various Muggle Superhero Memorabilia With Spider-Man being his absolute favorite, Isaac owns several action figures, keychains, and posters of different Muggle superheroes depicted in movies, TV shows, and comic books. Most of these objects are left at home.